Rescue Me
by Triceloup
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise find themself on a mission to a deserted planet, what they find are three genetically altered beings. And so begins the mystery of finding out who they are, how they were built, and what do they mean to the Federation.
1. I know I'm sleeping

**(I DO NOT own Star trek, or any characters that have to do with it, Please don't sue me cause you wont get anything besides my awesome computer! I'm not making any money off of this and this is just a fictional work all for kicks and giggles. I do however own Lupe, Bernard and Nebit)**

Sleep.

Sleeping.

I am asleep.

It's a funny thing to be sleeping for so long and then wake up to the brightness of light and the realization that you are alive and breathing. How much weirder to be sleeping and think that you're awakening is a dream. The dream where you are sleeping, something horrific happens and you wake up, then outside of the dream world of which you are trapped you notice that yes…consciousness has not yet retrieved me.

What an odd thing indeed. This is something I pray to never experience again. Let me die and let my mind drift away to galaxies unknown to become a star…a piece of a passing comet. Let me soak in the earth and return as a flower. The flower spreads it seeds to other flowers which bear more of their kind. The pollen taken by bees and perhaps rubbed into a bit of honey. Yes. Honey in which gets eaten by a human…a bear…a raccoon. Nevertheless this immaterial miniscule part of me will be in someone or something else, and perhaps in that way I will have lived on.

I hate sleeping.

I hate knowing I am and wondering when I can wake up.

Someone please…save me.


	2. The Discovery

"Captain I have scanned the planet and found that there are indeed three signs on life on the whole surface." Lt. Commander Worf spoke up what everyone else was wondering as the Enterprise neared this ice bound planet.

"Three?" Picard raised an eyebrow looking at the small blue sphere in front of him.

Data was about to speak up next, his yellow eyes peering at the Captain for what to do next. He wasn't alone Riker was right along with him about to speak before Picard came back to his senses.

"Well it seems there is something of merit down there. The Federation wants us to examine and examine we will." Rising from his seat he nodded to Commander Riker, his right hand knowing all too well what was to go on.

"Data, Worf, Counselor with me please. Worf get a few men from security as well." With a nod to his number one Captain Picard gathered his crew and headed out.

The small planet of Kap-Teka was of no use to anyone unless you wanted to mine the thing for ice and perhaps a killing off popsicles, Picard saw no reason why anyone would be here nor how they could survive. Even in their suits which prevented hypothermia and heat exhaustion the chill of the bitterly cold winds still slapped their faces.

"Captain!" Data was yelling over the roar of the wind as he stood in his Starfleet uniform, impervious to any weather situation. "The life signs seem to be coming from underground, there are somewhat human in origin, though I cannot say for sure what they might be. Logic points to some humanoid species however."

Nodding his head Picard simply leading his crew hoping that whatever this was, it wasn't going to get anyone killed and heavens forbid waste time.

It wasn't long before they reached a small outpost a single door in what looked to be an igloo shaped building. It hadn't been used in a long time and as Worf went to yank the door open what seemed as decades of ice build-up wouldn't let the metal entrance budge.

"Allow me!" Data yelled over the wind as he gave the door what looked to be a gentle tug ripping the shards free. Everyone shuffled inside removing their hoods from their heads as they looked around the long tunnel that lead underground.

"Commander Worf be on the look-out something doesn't feel right." Picard took out his phaser looking at the plain steel walls that enveloped them and the light gray carpet beneath their feet.

"It's warm in here." Counselor Troi announced as she unzipped the front of her environment suit pushing strands of dark straight hair behind her ears.

"It is exactly 22 degrees Celsius, though the temperature seems to drop to -20 Celsius the closer we get to the center chamber located at the bottom of this elongated tunnel, I would suggest zipping your coat back up Counselor."

Picard simply lifted his lip in a grin Deanna did as she was told, leave it to Data to give you the specifics and hand you what you needed to know after a spiel.

The trip down was uneventful but true to his word the tunnel walls became caked with frost and icicles hung like stalactites from the ceiling. Motioning the women back Picard, Worf, Data and two other male crewmembers knocked them down the further on they pressed. No one wanted to impaled with one of those things.

The door that sealed off the center chamber from the rest of the entrance was locked with a keypad, the skeleton of a long dead guard was sitting in the corner his AA12 in his lap as his jaw hung open. His US Army uniform clinging to the bones of his body.

"Data, can you get this door open?" Picard walked up to the keypad which unlike the ones aboard the Enterprise this one was old. Centuries old in fact, a regular keypad and a LED screen in which one could see the combination of letters and numbers to be input.

"Certainly Captain." It struck Data as odd as this locking mechanism was on what seemed to be low guarded place.

"Captain." Data said with a look of confusion on his face. "I am unable to obtain the codes in which to open this building. The fact that it may be older than myself and the code may be lost to time and the one who commanded it built could be a factor."

"Allow me then." Worf hated to be one-up by anyone. Even Data though he was an android and in feats of strength superior to his Klingon prowess. With a shot of his phaser gun however that changed, the door hissed and creaked and slowly but surely it opened.

The wave of mist and the blast of icy air that flowed out cause some to shiver as they waved it away trying to peer into the room.

"Excellent thinking Commander Worf." Picard said as he signaled the security crew to wait outside as the few of them walked in.

"My God." Picard's voice echoed in the small chilled chamber as he walked around a trio of ice cylinders each of which held one humanoid creature. Two female and one male.

"What are they?" Deanna Troi found herself sidled up next to Captain Picard as she stared at the ice capsules wondering at their contents.

"They seem to be…genetically engineered." Worf answered the query that Deanna knew the answer to as he too drew himself closer to the humanoids placing a hand on the ice.

"Captain." Data scanned over the life forms quickly watching the facial reactions of his fellow crewmembers. "The one in the middle is not in a state of deep sleep as her companions, she seems to be self-aware."

"Impossible they're locked in a blockade of ice." Picard looked sternly at Data though he knew the Lt. Commander was never wrong. "She's aware of our presence Data?"

The room was already beyond freezing but the beads of chilled sweat seemed to bring the room down at least 10 degrees as they all turned to watch the mist swell around the definite female curves inside the capsule in the middle. Though her hair swirled around her head, her arms were not wrapped around her body like the others but placed on the surface in front of her.

"I believe so sir."


End file.
